Lapsus Memoriae
by Suz Singer
Summary: "Slip of memory." In 1997, The Winter Soldier was woken up to to be Pierce's daughter's bodyguard. He spent two months with the little girl - and no matter how many times his memory was wiped - he still got glimpses of pale blue eyes and sand littered with seashells. After the events of CA2, the Winter Soldier goes to investigate the one solid slip of a memory he has. Bucky/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Here's my first attempt at a Marvel fic... I haven't actually seen CA: TWS yet, I missed it being in theaters, but I did read the synopsis and am so psyched to see it once it comes out! Please let me know what you think._

_Oh, and nothing Marvel related belongs to me! I only own Ava Pierce. _

_BTW, I was inspired by a post on Tumblr to write this. So it wasn't my original idea to write a fic about Alexander Pierce's daughter & Bucky Barnes. _

* * *

**Chapter 1**

** 1997**

Ava Pierce quietly played in her garden, digging through her sandbox. Ava loved the sand- wet or dry- and her mother buried little treasures of seashells and glass beads for her to find. The little girl would dig up each trinket, wash them carefully and return them to her mother, Elsa.

Elsa would rebury those trinkets every night- renewing the excitement of finding them again the next day. The addition of a new treasure every so often brought Ava endless joy. By the day after her seventh birthday, Ava boasted 27 such treasures. Ava had just found her 14th trinket when her father entered the garden with an imposing figure all in black at his back.

Ava glanced up at her father's entrance, sharing a smile with her father- Alexander Pierce- before she returned her attention back to her task. Alexander turned to face the man back to her task. Alexander turned to face the man at his back. "Take off your mask and goggles- you're going to scare her," he barked.

The Winter Soldier slowly reached up and took off his goggles & mask- revealing blank, icy blue eyes. Pierce snatched them from his hands, stuffing them into his pocket. "What is my mission?" the soldier questioned in a monotonous tone.

"She is your mission." Alexander responded, pointing to his daughter Ava. The soldier began to move toward the little girl, but her father shoved him back. "Your mission is to _protect_ her." He grit out.

The first sign of emotion- confusion- entered the Winter Soldier's eyes. "Protect, sir?"

Pierce ran a hand through his graying blond hair. "There have been threats against the lives of my family- my daughter specifically." Alexander explained. "Until I am sure there is no danger you will be Ava's constant companion. You will ensure no harm comes to her. Do you understand?"

The Winter Soldier nodded, his hands clenching and unclenching. Alexander turned towards his daughter just as she unearthed a new trinket. "Papa, Papa!" She cried, jumping up and running to show her father what she'd found. "A new shell!" Ava exclaimed in excitement, her breath wheezing out from her exertion.

Alexander bent to look at the new treasure, letting his daughter rest against him for a moment. "Oh, and how pretty it is, my love. You know you should not be running, Ava. Where is your inhaler?" He chided her. Ava pointed to the sandbox, where a neon pink inhaler was precariously nested in the grass outside it. "Fetch it!" Pierce barked at the soldier.

The Winter Soldier crossed the garden, scooping up the inhaler and bringing it back to the Pierces. Alexander snatched the device from his palm, bringing it to his daughter's mouth and helping her administer the medicine- quelling her shortness of breath. "Papa…who is he?" Ava asked with her breath finally recovered- looking up at the soldier with wide eyes.

"He is a soldier, my love. He is here to protect you and watch over you," Alexander answered her briefly.

"Why?" Ava questioned, glancing up at her father.

Pierce sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of Ava's head. "Because you are so very precious to me, my love." He responded simply.

Ava turned her gaze to the soldier. "What is your name?" She asked. The Winter Soldier merely looked at her blankly, unresponsive. Ava looked up to her father. "What is his name, Papa?" She repeated to her father- seeing as she got no response from the soldier.

"He's the Winter Soldier, my love," Alexander Pierce answered reluctantly. He hoped his daughter would accept this name, for he did not want to give the soldier any ideas. But knowing Ava…his curious daughter would not accept it.

And she didn't. "Papa, that's not a name!" she protested.

Alexander sighed. "You can call him Jimmy, my love." He said quickly, before cursing silently to himself. The first name he came up with was the soldier's actual name- though it seemed it would be okay- for no flicker of recognition lit the soldier's face.

Ava left the safe circle of her father's arms, and taking the soldier's hand- the flesh one- in hers and dragging him towards her sandbox. "Papa says you have to play with me, Jimmy, so come on!" the little girl informed him, making the soldier sit down on the corner of the sandbox as she settled into the sand.

Pierce couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the infamous assassin at the mercy of a little girl- who had placed her bucket of treasures into his hands and ordered him to hold it for her as she resumed digging through the sand.

Elsa appeared in the window that faced the garden- her eyes going wide in shock at the sight of the Winter Soldier sitting in the sandbox with her seven year old daughter. "Alex!" She shouted, moving to the door and starting towards her husband. "Who the hell is that and what is he doing with our daughter!?" Elsa demanded- her overprotective, maternal fury in overdrive at the sight of an unfamiliar man near her child.

"Calm down, Elsa! He's an associate of mine," Pierce informed his wife, putting his hands on her shoulders in order to calm her down. "He is here to protect Ava- and there is no-one better to do so," he explained to her.

Elsa shook her head, looking up to her husband in confusion. "Why does Ava need a bodyguard, Alex? What is going on?" she questioned.

Alexander sighed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and guiding her into the house. "You know there have been some changes at work…and subsequently threats have been made…"

* * *

The Winter Soldier – now nicknamed 'Jimmy' by a relentlessly upbeat little girl – sat on the floor just outside the open door of Ava's bedroom. The girl had been put to bed just twenty minutes ago by her mother – who fixed Jimmy with a suspicious glare every time she laid eyes on him.

'Jimmy' failed to care about Elsa's suspicion. His mission was to protect the girl, not make the woman comfortable about his presence. He was unsure of his role of protecting Ava – he was used to _killing_, not preserving lives. But it was his mission – and he would not fail.

"Jimmy?" Ava called – curled in her blankets with a teal-colored teddy-bear clutched to her chest. The soldier strained his ears in order to hear if anything had alarmed the child. "Jimmy?" the little girl called again.

In one smooth movement the soldier stood and moved into the girl's bedroom, careful to keep the steps of his heavy combat boots quiet. He stood beside Ava's bed expectantly – waiting to hear what she wanted. The little girl turned over in bed, her arms tight around her teddy-bear. "Will you read me a story, Jimmy?" Ava asked hopefully. The soldier stood motionlessly at her bedside. The little girl let her lower lip tremble. "Please, Jimmy?" Ava pleaded.

The soldier let out a huff of air and walked to the bookshelf, picking one off the shelf and returning to her bedside. Ava patted the side of her bed, grinning up at him. Jimmy sat down heavily, the bed dipping under his weight. "The Princess and the Pea." He began in a droning tone. "Once upon a time-"

"Use _voices_, Jimmy!" Ava interrupted. The soldier fixed the child with a glare that would have stricken fear into the hearts of full-grown men. But this child merely flashed him a toothy grin. He would have to try.

The child fell asleep half-way through the story and Jimmy read on for two more paragraphs until he realized. When he glanced over and saw her eyes shut and her mouth slack in sleep; he couldn't help but examine her features.

It seemed that Ava only inherited her blonde hair from her father – for she resembled her mother totally except for her hair. Her eyes were large and a pale blue, not unlike his own, rimmed with long blonde lashes that rested against her chubby cheeks. The girl was all knobby knees and sharp elbows; but she had a soft, round belly and just enough baby fat to make her face cherubic in nature.

Jimmy saw Ava's childlike features reflected in her mother's and knew she would be beautiful one day.

* * *

Jimmy had been watching over Ava for two months already. The child has adjusted to his presence quickly, treating the stocky man as an overgrown playmate. For a while in the beginning, Jimmy simply didn't feel anything.

But the more time he spent with the precocious child, the more he enjoyed it. But Ava's father seemed to notice this and seemed unhappy whenever he was around. Jimmy didn't understand Pierce's displeasure, but he made an effort to rein himself in whenever Pierce was around.

In the end - after two months of Ava's constant presence - her father decided she was in no danger. After all, the only thing that happened in two months that vaguely put Ava in danger was when a terrible thunderstorm broke Ava's bedroom window in the middle of the night. The little girl had started screaming and fell off her bed, landing in broken glass. Jimmy had burst in - gun in hand – only scaring the little girl more. Luckily, Ava came away from the situation with only minor cuts and scratches and had slept in her parents' bed the rest of the night.

When Pierce had informed her that Jimmy had to leave, big fat tears began to roll down Ava's cheeks, and she threw her arms around the assassin's waist, clinging to him. Ava begged Jimmy not to go, and his heart ached at her pleas. He had patted her on the head and promised her he would see her again. When her father had turned his back on them, Ava had pressed one of her treasures into his hand- one they had found only the day before.

Jimmy had quickly stowed the shell into a pocket of his waistcoat, winking at the girl. He had had to say all the things he wanted to tell her with his eyes, his expression. That he would never forget her - that he would come back.

Jimmy didn't know if he was lying or telling the truth - he didn't know if Pierce would ever let him see Ava again. Unless, of course, if she was in danger again - and he didn't want that.

Jimmy returned to the HYDRA base and underwent an electric shock treatment that lasted twice as long as he was used to. He wasn't sure, of course – but he did know that Alexander Pierce had questioned him immediately after his 'wipe'.

Pierce had asked him silly things about shells, sand, and bedtime stories before finally asking the soldier his name. The soldier merely cocked his head in confusion. "I am the Winter Soldier," he had answered. Pierce seemed satisfied then - ordering the soldier be put on ice.

But the next time the Winter Soldier had been woken up and sent on a mission - he felt a curious lump in his waistcoat. He unzipped the pocket and drew out a small shell. He puzzled and wondered over the small object- not able to remember where or how he got it- but was unable to bring himself to throw it out. So he pocketed it again and went about his business.

* * *

_So what did you think? _

_I'm not sure how long this story will last, but the next chapter will definitely be in 2013/4, starting right after CA: TWS ends (I'm fuzzy on details of the plot of the movie since I didn't actually see it; and I'm more interested in what happens after)._

_Please leave a review._


	2. Chapter 2

Marvel and its characters, plots, etc. do not belong to me. However, Ava & Elsa Pierce do belong to me. **(Author's Note at End of Chapter)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**2014**

The Winter Soldier heaved for breath on the riverbank of the Potomac River. Next to him was the unconscious form of Captain America. Supposedly his friend. According to Captain America- Steve Rogers- his name was James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky for short.

_Jimmy_.

The nickname brought back a flash of sand, seashells, and a little girl with blonde hair. His hand found its way into the pocket of his waistcoat, drawing out shards of a broken shell. "Ava," he muttered.

_One last mission. _

James got to his feet slowly, his body feeling so damned heavy. "Bucky…" a voice called from the ground beside him. He looked down, seeing the super soldier's eyes half-open. "Don't go." Steve said pleadingly.

James hesitated, looking away. "There's something I must do." he said quietly.

"Let me come with you." Steve requested – still coughing up water from his impromptu dip in the river.

James shook his head. "No. This is something I must do alone." He wasn't sure why he bothered to even answer the man he had been fighting not so long ago. James had had a few flashes of memory – of a small, sickly version of Captain America and other small details. But nothing as solid as his memory of Ava. He didn't know how long it had been since he'd last seen her – hell, he didn't even know how old she was now.

All James knew for sure was that he needed to find her. With HYDRA in shambles and her father dead, Ava could be in danger. And he couldn't have that.

He looked down at Steve. "It shouldn't take long." James offered. "And I have a lot of questions that only you can answer." He added. The corners of the Super-soldier's mouth lifted, his eyes fluttering shut. James climbed the riverbank and disappeared into the surrounding woods just as the sirens of approaching authorities drew close.

* * *

Slender fingers ran down the spine of a book – hesitating, wavering – on the choice of a book. "Aw, shit. Let's just read Game of Thrones again." Ava Pierce muttered, drawing the paperback off her bookshelf. She carried the book over to her bed, tossing it down on her coverlet as she crossed the apartment to her bathroom.

Ava shut the door softly, moving to the sink to wash her face. Her cell-phone began to ring in her pocket as she dried her face with a soft cotton towel. She pulled the phone from her pocket, checking the caller ID before answering. "Hi, Mom," Ava greeted, checking her teeth in the mirror.

_"Ava, Ava, baby, I need you to come home right now,"_ Elsa ordered.

"Why, Mom? What's wrong?" Ava questioned, standing up straight as she heard the distress in her mother's voice.

_"Your father…something's happened – I don't know what – they won't tell me anything! Come home, baby!" _Elsa demanded. Ava's stomach gave a heavy lurch – and she searched for breath. "_Baby, say something. Please,"_ her mother begged.

"Inhaler!" Ava managed to gasp out, rifling through her medicine cabinet urgently. Her mother voiced her concern as Ava found her inhaler and brought it to her mouth, administering the medicine.

Ava sighed with relief as she was finally able to breathe. _"How's your heart? How's your pulse?" _Elsa questioned her urgently.

"I'm fine, Mom. I'll pack a bag and be on my way to the airport as soon as I can. I'll call you before I board and when I land." Ava promised, tucking her inhaler into her pocket and turning to leave the bathroom.

Her heart gave a startled pull – she couldn't help but gasp at the sight before her. _"Baby?"_ her mother asked.

"Mom, I'm going to have to call you back." Ava responded before pressing disconnect and slipping the phone back into her pocket. "Jimmy." She said.

The soldier's eyes shifted at her voice. He stood at the table beside her bed, his flesh hand tracing the lid of a jar – holding the seashells and glass beads that they had buried and unburied together. So long ago if felt like a lifetime. "You're older," he murmured.

"It's been sixteen years, Jimmy." Ava responded simply.

His eyes widened slightly – but he said nothing – looking back at the jarful of trinkets. "Are these your treasures?" he asked.

Ava smiled, crossing the room and sitting on the bed. "Yes," she answered simply. James delved his hand into his waistcoat, drawing out the shards of a broken shell. The one she had given him sixteen years ago. She suddenly felt tears burning at the back of her eyes. He had kept it all these years – broken or not.

"I don't know when…but it broke." James said, his lips pulling down into a frown. Ava scooted across the bed till she reached the side he stood at. She reached past him, taking the lid off the glass jar.

"You can have any one you like, Jimmy." She told him.

"How do you know my name?" He asked suddenly, fists clenching at his side.

Ava's brows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?" she questioned. "I don't remember much – I was seven years old when we met, Jimmy. But I do know that my dad told me to call you Jimmy." Ava told him truthfully.

"That doesn't sound right to me. Because for _years_, your father and his friends deprived me of a name. Of an identity. And he told you to call you by my real name?" James said in disbelief.

Ava's mouth opened and closed. She looked up at him with such befuddled, confused eyes that James immediately berated himself for even considering that Ava had known a thing about him. "Jimmy…?" Ava said – reaching to take his hand – his vibranium hand.

He recoiled - brushing her hand away. "What did your mother want?" He questioned suddenly.

Ava felt like she was getting whiplash from his shifting emotions. "She wanted me to come home. She said something happened to my dad," she answered - abruptly despondent upon remembering her mother's phone call. With James' arrival her mind had conveniently cleared – forgetting everything but the handsome, sad man that had been her best friend and playmate for two months. She had never forgotten him.

"Your father's dead." James said abruptly. Ava's pale blue eyes swung up to meet his. He saw the horror, the sudden grief – utter agony that culminated in her eyes, her expression. Her arms fell to her sides limply – her eyes unseeing. "I'm sorry." He uttered impulsively. "I didn't mean-" James began again – faltering – grasping for the right words and falling short.

Ava rose suddenly – forcing James to step back as she searched for a bag. She threw her backpack on the bed and hurriedly began throwing random articles of clothing onto the bed. "What are you doing?" he questioned.

"I've got to go. I've got to get to my mom," Ava answered distractedly – crossing the room to stuff the clothes into her backpack. She rushed into the bathroom, coming back with handfuls of prescription pill bottles – dumping them into her backpack. Her breath was starting to wheeze out again and she drew out her inhaler – sucking in the medicine with a greedy breath.

James watched all of this with concern. "You're still sick." He remarked – thinking back to his flash of a memory about Steve Rogers and his sickness. He remembered – vaguely – Ava's sickliness when she was a child. James had never thought she would still be sick. The medicine, her wheezing and shallow breathing, and the hint of a scar down the middle of her chest – peeking from the top of her blouse – sickness had followed Ava into her adult life and James felt the strangest sense of déjà vu at the thought.

"Yeah." Ava replied idly. She didn't lift her eyes from her packing, instead zipping up the backpack with a sense of finality. "I've got to go, Jimmy – so why don't you tell me why you're here?" She suggested – looking up at him at last.

The blank – drained look in Ava's eyes told James that he could not lay anymore on her shoulders. Losing her father was enough – she was fragile, that he could see. But he wouldn't let her leave without him. "You're the only thing – the only person I _really_ remember. I've forgotten a lot of things over the years, Ava – but I never forgot about your treasures and you – never completely.

"With your father gone – and HYDRA in shambles…you could be in danger and I need to protect you." James informed her.

Ava's eyes narrowed at him. "Did my father tell you to do this before he died?" She asked. The question made James suck in a breath. She wanted to know if he did this because he cared about her – or out of duty.

"No." James answered honestly. Ava let out a breath of relief. "You're the only solid memory I have, Ava. With that and everything I've seen lately – you're the only one I know I can trust." He continued – laying out all he could for her.

"I'm asking you to trust me. Trust me like you once did. I'll make sure no harm comes to you. Ever." James said. There was a vulnerability in his icy-blue eyes that leant to his earnest words.

Ava reached out and took James' hand – he had to steel himself not to recoil from her touch. Again – she had taken the vibranium prosthetic. James wasn't sure he had ever felt a tender – or friendly touch on the vibranium before. He couldn't feel her warmth – but he could feel the pressure of her fingers entwined with his.

"I always trusted you, Jimmy," she murmured – hand tensing in his. James' heart leapt a bit at the rising emotion he felt at her words and her fragile hand clutched in his monstrous one. "I just – it's been so many years and I didn't think I'd ever see you again. And the news you brought…it's a shock." Ava explained – her gaze shifting from his eyes to her feet. "It's all so terribly much," she added sheepishly – seeing a strange emotion – one she didn't recognize – forming on James' face.

"Didn't I tell you I would come back?"

* * *

_Firstly- I am so overwhelmed by the response to the first chapter of Lapsus Memoriae. I have never gotten such a response to the first chapter of one of my fics! Thank you all so much! _

_Secondly- I worked really hard to get this chapter out for you as soon as I could! I look forward to hearing your thoughts! :)_

**_Please Review._**


	3. Chapter 3

Marvel and its characters, plots, etc. do not belong to me. However, Ava & Elsa Pierce do belong to me. **(Author's Note at End of Chapter)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"I can't get on a plane." James remarked suddenly – startling Ava from her packing. She had been just tucking her tablet into her backpack as well as her history textbook – she didn't know how long she would be away- but she had classes. Online ones, luckily enough.

"Why?" Ava asked in response.

James ran a hand through his rather greasy, stringy out-grown hair. "Because I don't technically exist. I don't have ID, money, or a passport." He explained as briefly as he could. "It could get me arrested." He admitted reluctantly.

She sighed. "We'll have to drive then, won't we?" she muttered – James nodded slowly. "You can drive. I'm not good behind the wheel for more than an hour or two. And it's a seven hour drive." Ava informed him. James nodded more quickly this time.

Her gaze turned analytical and she stepped closer to him – eyes running over him. He suddenly felt on-the-spot – nervous. "If you're trying to go unnoticed, you should switch your appearance. Can't really do anything about your clothes right now – but I can cut your hair and you can shave." Ava remarked – telling him more than asking him. James stayed expressionless – and Ava nodded decisively. "I'll get my shears. Take off your shirt so we don't get any hair caught in your clothing." She instructed him.

Ava disappeared from the bedroom nook of her studio apartment towards the kitchen area to find her shears while James slowly took off his waistcoat and the shirt underneath. She would see the horrible, gnarled, jagged scar that joined his prosthetic arm to the rest of his flesh. He dreaded it – but was curious to her reaction.

He sat down on the bed heavily – suddenly feeling so very weary. Ava came trotting back, a pair of wickedly sharp-looking scissors in hand. She paused at the sight of him – James lifted his eyes to see her reaction. Horror flashed through her eyes and he immediately shifted his gaze back to the floor.

Slow, measured steps approached until Ava's bare feet entered his line of vision. "I don't know what I expected…" she mused quietly. James felt her fingers trace the line of scar tissue – the sensation was so foreign that he jerked back violently. There was a sharp intake of breath as he startled the young woman – but then her hand was laid on his shoulder more firmly – half on his flesh, half on the vibranium.

"It's monstrous," James said quietly. "Ugly and terrible," he added.

Ava's hand tightened on his shoulder – fingers curling around the cool metal– forcing James to look up at her. "Jimmy, I've known you had this prosthetic since I was a kid. Try and remember – did it ever once scare me?" she questioned him. James searched through his meager memories and then shook his head. "If you couldn't scare me when I was seven, Jimmy – you're not going to scare me now." Ava promised him.

James shook his head in disbelief. "How can you not be scared of this, Ava?" he asked her.

Ava sighed – she was getting impatient. She could see that James needed to be reassured – grounded, even – but she needed to get going. She needed to call her mother. "Because I know that scars aren't ugly, Jimmy. They're a badge of your survival," she told him – hands coming up to begin unbuttoning her blouse.

James' eyes flashed with surprise. "What are you doing?" he questioned as he averted his eyes.

"Showing you my scar." Ava answered. James couldn't help but look up in surprise and curiosity. Ava's hands held her unbuttoned blouse so that he could see nothing but the ragged, puckered scar that extended vertically eight inches down her chest.

"What happened to you?" James questioned – he could feel his face shifting into horror, but he quickly schooled it into indifference.

"Heart crapped out on me when I was sixteen. Had open heart surgery and then it worked for a couple years – four to be exact. I got a heart transplant when I was twenty. Even though I wasn't a good candidate – doctors said I wasn't eligible for a transplant." Ava explained - buttoning her blouse back up.

"Then how did you get your heart?" James questioned curiously. Ava began to comb through his long hair and James closed his eyes at the sensation.

"I don't know, really. I think my dad made it happen. He could be pretty scary when you didn't give him what he wanted. I wouldn't be surprised if he had done something illegal to make them give me a heart." Ava answered honestly.

"I don't doubt it either." James agreed before falling silent. His companion was quiet too – cutting his hair and shaping it to her heart's delight.

"I'm done. You should go take a shower." Ava remarked- setting down the shears and dusting off his shoulders.

James stood slowly, staring down at the petite blonde. "Promise me you won't go anywhere while I'm in there," he requested.

Ava merely rolled her eyes. "I'm going to pack some food for the trip. And I have to call my mom. I told her I was going to fly – since that's out, I need to let her know that I'll be home later… And she doesn't know my dad's gone. She needs to know." She informed him.

"Don't tell her about me." James warned.

Ava's expression shifted to confusion. "Why?"

"Because someone else might be listening. I'd rather my presence be a surprise." James answered. "And…perhaps it is better to tell your mother about your father when you are face to face. If you tell her on the phone now, you are still seven hours away from her." He suggested.

Ava hesitated – looking down at the phone in her hand. "If you think its best." She agreed. James nodded firmly in response. "Alright," she said faintly – glancing up at him. "You look handsome with your hair short like this," Ava remarked with a weak smile.

James' jaw tensed – but he managed to lift the corners of his mouth for her. "I will be quick." He promised, stepping towards the bathroom.

Ava shook her head. "Feel free to enjoy it. And use as much as my shampoo or soap as you want. You kinda smell like something died." She suggested – managing a wry grin.

"Something probably did."

* * *

_This chapter is short - but I'd rather have short & sweet chapters than long and drawn-out ones. Next Chapter Ava & James will be on the road. _

_How am I doing guys? I'm trying to convey James' vulnerability and pain about everything - but right now he's on the low burner right now. Things will definitely come to a head soon enough._

**_Please Review._**


	4. Chapter 4

Marvel and its characters, plots, etc. do not belong to me. However, Ava & Elsa Pierce do belong to me. **(Author's Note at End of Chapter)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"What did your mother say?" James asked as soon as they were in Ava's car and on the road.

Ava shrugged. "Not much. I told her that all the flights were booked and had to drive. I'm not sure she bought it – but she said okay anyway." She answered. "Ooh- pull over here!" She ordered, pointing at the store on the right side of the road.

James did as he was asked, pulling into the parking lot of the store. "What is at the Wall-Mart that you need?" He questioned curiously.

Ava stifled a laugh at his awkward words. "Clothes for you, Jimmy. We're gonna run in real quick and grab you some." She told him as she unbuckled her seatbelt and bent to grab her purse from the floor of the car.

James hesitated reaching to unbuckle his own seatbelt. "Won't I be…conspicuous?" he suggested. Ava shook her head, reaching into the backseat and drawing a sweatshirt up.

"Take off your waistcoat and put this on. It'll cover up most of your arm. Then you can just tuck your hand into the pocket. You already look really different with your hair cut – so covering up your arm will suffice. Come on," She instructed.

James huffed, unbuckling his seatbelt and then his waistcoat – leaving him in a ratty, dirty black tank until he drew the vibrant blue hooded sweater over his head. He looked to Ava for approval – receiving a smile in response. "Let's go – we need to be quick here." She prompted, climbing out of the car.

James followed her lead quickly, getting out of the car and making it to her side before she closed the car door. He followed her closely – walking directly behind Ava as they entered the Wal-Mart store. James kept his head down – keeping his gaze on Ava's back as she walked to the men's clothing section. She headed straight for the jeans section, glancing at his hips for grabbing a few pairs off a shelf and holding them up to his body.

He tensed at her scrutiny – trying to stand as still as possible. "This'll fit," she muttered – tossing the jeans onto his shoulder. Then Ava wandered towards the shirts – picking out a few button-ups, t-shirts, and long-sleeve henleys – throwing them to James before moving to the next section.

She handed him a few pairs of sweatpants and then began to browse the underwear section. James flushed a deep red – and glowed even darker when Ava asked if he preferred boxers or briefs. "I don't think that's an appropriate question." James sputtered.

Ava giggled. "Would you like to choose for yourself?" She asked. James took a hesitant step forward - glancing at the packages in front of her. He didn't recognize any of the brands or cuts of any of them. He shook his head quickly. She couldn't help but laugh again – plucking a package off the shelf and handing it to James. "A jacket and a pair of shoes and we'll be good."

James followed his – dare he say it – friend – closely as she picked out a jacket and pressed it into his hands with the rest. When they reached the shoes – the styles weren't so very _foreign_ to him - James stepped out of the "safe" zone of Ava's shadow and actually browsed. Ava grinned as she noticed this. "Hey," she said softly – getting James' attention. "Give the clothes here – I'll hold onto them while you try some shoes on," she offered him.

"Thank you." James said – carefully placing the stacks of clothing in Ava's admittedly frail arms. The blonde smiled in response – taking a few steps and sinking down on a bench to wait. James slowly walked up and down the aisle before carefully choosing a plain yet comfortable looking brown leather saddle shoes. He grabbed two boxes – of different sizes – and settled on the bench next to Ava to try them on.

James gave a sort of relieved sigh as he pulled the battle-worn combat boots off his feet – Ava noticed this with an upturn of her lips and a snort. He turned towards her with a questioning tilt of his head. "What?" James questioned – massaging the soles of his feet for a moment before proceeding to slip the new shoes on.

"Ah, it's nothing. It's just- you right now, totally conflicts with my sixteen year old memories of you." Ava responded with a nonchalant motion with her wrist. James didn't reply – letting his confused features do it for him as he rose and walked back and forth in the shoes. "I just mean that I don't remember you ever doing anything like that. Showing any pain. Not even anything so simple as your feet hurting – like you did now just by rubbing your feet." She explained a moment later.

James shrugged – training his eyes on the shoes and focusing on his feet as he tested the new shoes. "What did you think of me then?" he asked curiously.

Ava sighed. James looked over and saw a smile on her lips and decided she must not mind the question so much. "I never felt safer." She started simply – causing a warm feeling to develop in James' chest. "You were so fearsome looking at first – but when I got to know you, or rather you actually played with me…I knew you were different. I idolized you, Jimmy." Ava added – leaning her head against the row that the bench sat against.

James let out a scoff at her words – pausing in front of her. "It's quite true, Jimmy. I could tell you were sad even then," she said softly. "But you played with a sick little girl and made her life brighter each day you were in it. You protected me – not like it was your job, but like you cared about me. I could tell," Ava informed him.

"I did – do care." James said quickly.

Ava bobbed her head- smiling. "I know." She said – raising a clothes-laden arm to brush her chin-length blonde hair behind an ear boasting a pearl earring.

"What do you think?" James asked – gesturing to the shoes.

"I think they suit you. Very traditional." Ava answered with a grin that turned to a grimace. "But it clashes terribly with all that black. They'll look much better with the jeans." She added. James looked down at himself and shrugged. "Do you want them?" Ava asked. He hesitantly nodded. "Are you sure?" She questioned - brows furrowing as she sensed his uncertainty.

"Yes. I'm just not sure I'm comfortable with you spending all this money on me," James answered honestly.

Ava let out a sudden bark of laughter. "I have plenty of money, Jimmy! My dad set me up with a huge account when I moved out," She informed him – patting the seat next to her so he would change back into his boots. "Hurry up and get your old shoes on. I want to pay so I can see you in these new clothes!" Ava instructed.

James couldn't help but smile at the young woman's excitement as he sat down to do as he was told. _You'd think someone who has been following orders so long would hate being ordered around._ The thought struck him so suddenly that he paused in the unlacing of the shoes. '_This is different_,' James chided himself. For one thing – he _knew_ Ava cared about him. It felt like she did. Felt like she was taking care of him and he couldn't help but cherish the feeling. James hadn't been taken care of in a long time – not without someone expecting something in return.

And with Ava…it was _he_- James- who demanded to accompany her. It was him who decided he needed to protect her – when James wasn't even sure who he was. He knew Ava better than he knew himself – and knowing her was helping him remember himself. Even with the simple decision of picking out a pair of shoes…He had found something he liked. When just days – even hours – ago he had had no preference on _anything_.

As James replaced the shoes into their box – Ava stood with a little difficulty – weighted down by the clothes. "Let's trade," she suggested. James chuckled – setting down the shoe box on the bench and then accepting the pile of clothing that Ava dumped into his arms. She breathed a sigh of relief – snatching up the shoebox. "Much better. Now let's get this show on the road,"

* * *

When James emerged from the Wal-Mart bathroom dressed in his new clothing (old clothing stowed in the plastic bag the new had come in) – he found Ava standing against the wall with her eyes shut. He cleared his throat loudly but her eyes did not open – so he reached out and grazed her shoulder with his hand.

Her pale blue eyes fluttered open and James noticed dark circles beneath them. Ava yawned - raising a hand to rub at her eyes. "I'm gonna fall asleep in the car," she murmured before realizing he had dressed.

"That's fine." he told her - beginning to feel nervous as her eyes raked up and down him.

"You look so different," Ava remarked.

"Is it a good different?" James asked.

A smile lit her tired face and she nodded. "You look very modern. The ladies will all fall for you," Ava answered. From his new things - James had selected a pair of jeans and long-sleeve grey henley along with the black jacket over it and his new pair of brown-leather shoes. His new outfit paired with his new haircut made James look very different - unrecognizable from the man he'd been just a few short hours ago.

James flushed at her words - holding his arm out for her to take. Ava just smiled and slipped her arm into his - before they left the store and headed for the car.

Five minutes later Ava was snoring in the front passenger seat.

* * *

_Thank you all for the response so far! It really does help - motivates me to write the next chapter even when it's being a poo about it. (it was). please tell me your thoughts. anything at all - i want to hear it._

**_Please Review._**


	5. Chapter 5

Marvel and its characters, plots, etc. do not belong to me. However, Ava & Elsa Pierce do belong to me. **(Author's Note at End of Chapter)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Ava was still asleep. She had set the coordinates for her mother's house in the GPS device and then fallen asleep. That was six and a half hours ago.

James had not minded at first - he thought the young woman looked dreadfully tired. But now so was he. Tired and hungry.

So he carefully reached across the car to nudge Ava awake - without taking his eyes off the road. She shifted and stretched - drawing in a deep breath and expelling quite a yawn. It took quite a lot of will power to keep James from looking over at her. "Where are we?" Ava asked sleepily.

"Less than an hour away according to your device. I was hoping we could stop for something to eat and maybe switch drivers." James suggested hopefully.

"Yeah. Sure - sounds good. I'm gonna need coffee though..." She murmured. "What time is it?"

"Half past seven in the evening," James answered.

Ava groaned. "Aw, shit. I needed to take my meds like an hour ago. As soon as you see a place to stop and eat, pull in. I have to take my meds with food," she said.

James flashed her an urgent look. "Are you going to be okay?" he questioned.

Ava nodded. "Yeah. I just have to make sure I take them on time next time," she answered. "There! There's a Steak n' Shake! Pull in!" Ava exclaimed – pointing to a black and white building on the right side of the road. James shifted into the closer lane and then pulled into the parking lot. "You'll like this place. The food's classic. Cheeseburgers and milkshakes,"

"If you say so," James responded – flashing the blonde a smile as he parked the car. He was out of the car quickly again – wanting to be at Ava's side in case she felt weakly. He offered her his arm as she shut the car door, backpack slung over one shoulder.

Ava grinned at him – slipping her arm in with his before leading him towards the diner. "You're such a gentleman," she praised – making his lips upturn a little.

"Gotta treat a lady right," he joked in response. The pair reached the door and James reached to hold it open for her. Ava's grin only widened at his actions as she ducked through first.

A bored looking teenager waited for them with menus in hand. "Two?" She asked- popping her gum and tossing her magenta-dyed hair over one shoulder.

James nodded. "A corner booth, if you have it," Ava tossed in. The teenager merely rolled her eyes and gestured for them to follow her. James turned a raised brow in his friend's direction – making Ava laugh. "Teenagers," she whispered knowingly.

The hostess had come through though – placing them at the corner table farthest away from the kitchen. "Your server will be Josh and he'll be along to take your order in a moment," the teenager informed them as she lay the menus on the table and quickly escaped.

Ava just laughed as she took the seat facing the wall and James followed her lead by sitting opposite. "How did you know to sit there?" he asked curiously – a little in awe.

Ava furrowed her brow, sticking him with a look of confusion and a little mischief. "What?" she questioned in response.

James cocked his head to the side. "You put me in a seat with my back to the wall. Where I know no-one is coming up behind me and I have a vantage point of everyone in this diner," he explained.

Ava pursed her lips and squinted a little. "….sure." she said vaguely.

"You didn't?" he asked.

Ava shook her head – her expression sheepish. "No…corner booth is more private and if I face the wall then I don't have to look at any of them." She informed him – making James feel infinitely foolish. "But I'm glad to know that makes you feel more comfortable, Jimmy." Ava added quickly.

"You know I don't know anything about – well, what you did. If I do anything that makes you feel better – or worse- tell me. I'm just…being me." Ava remarked, patting James' flesh hand on the tabletop. The other he kept on his leg beneath the table.

James smiled weakly. "It seems that you being you is what I need." He said quietly – starting to peruse the menu. He didn't notice as Ava's cheeks flushed red. She followed his lead by quickly looking through the menu for something to eat.

The waiter – Josh - approached as Ava was distracted by the menu. "Hi there folks!" Josh greeted – startling Ava and causing her to jump and squeak. James started chuckling and Ava reached across the table to smack him on the arm to shut him up. "Didn't mean to startle you, Miss. Can I get ya something to drink?" Josh asked genially.

"Uh, I'm ready to order my meal too. What about you, Jimmy?" Ava asked – receiving a nod as answer. "Is it okay if we put the whole order in now?" She said – turning to their waiter.

Josh was a rail thin teenager with curly red hair and an unfortunate complexion. Despite that, he seemed like the friendliest employee on the lot. "_Of_ course! Let's hear it!" he agreed with sadly unexaggerated enthusiasm. "What will the lady have?" Josh prompted.

"Uh, I'd like a vanilla milkshake. And a water. And then the patty melt, no onions. Please." Ava requested.

"And for you sir?" Josh asked – scribbling away on his notepad.

James hesitated – placing the menu down to scratch his head. "A chocolate milkshake and water on the side. And the original steakburger, please."

"What toppings would you like on your burger, sir?"

James thought for a moment before he answered. "Everything. I want everything. Except for ketchup." He decided – glancing at Ava. The sudden dread for tasting ketchup had come out of nowhere. And Ava had noticed- she had bitten her lip to hide her grin.

"You got it." Josh said as he wrote the order down.

"Why don't you make his a double? It's been a while since we ate," Ava suggested.

Josh glanced towards James - pencil held in the air – waiting for his word. James nodded. "Whatever the lady says." He said.

Josh grinned. "Ain't that true. I'll go put this order in and get your drinks," he said – Ava and James both murmuring thank you's to the waiter.

"He's a nice young man," James said – making Ava giggle. "What?" he questioned in response to her laugh.

Ava covered her mouth with her hand – shaking her head. "You just sound like an old man," she explained.

"I am old." James responded seriously.

"But you don't look it! You look _maybe_ twenty-five and that's the max," Ava interjected.

"I have looked like this for a long time. Did I not look like this when you were seven years old, Ava? If Steve Rogers is to be believed….I was born in the 1920's, if not earlier. I am an old man, Ava. I just don't look it." He said.

Ava shrugged. "I don't care how old you are." She muttered.

"Why?" James asked flatly.

"Because it doesn't affect me!" Ava retorted shortly. "You're still Jimmy to me, no matter how fucking ancient you are!" She hissed as Josh came over with their drinks.

James was silent as Ava began to rifle through her backpack – beginning to take her medicine with a pull of the milkshake to help it go down. He watched her carefully – not sure what to think or say in response to her words. He wasn't sure how he felt about her not caring how old he was. He didn't know if he was relieved or bothered by the fact. "What are the medicines for?" he asked curiously.

"To make sure my heart stays healthy and my body doesn't reject it." Ava answered as she downed another pill.

James looked horrified at the thought of her heart being rejected by her body. "You need ten different medicines for that?" he asked.

"Eleven, actually." Ava corrected – grabbing the last prescription bottle from her bag and waving it at him. "It's really unlikely that my body will reject it after three years. The risk drops a lot after the first year. But there's always a little risk, so my doctor kept me on the immunosuppressants." She explained.

James nodded – his brows still furrowed. "Is that enough for you? You said you need to take the medicine with food," he asked – gesturing at the milkshake.

"Yeah, it'll help me keep the pills down until the food comes. If I don't eat after taking the pills – I can kinda still feel them at the back of my throat – especially the big ones. I don't know if that's ever happened to you, but I _hate _it," Ava told him.

"I don't remember," James said.

Ava scoffed. "In this one case, you should be glad for it. Ugh, it feels awful. I can usually kinda taste it too and medicine tastes _terrible_,"

"I believe you," he supplemented – smiling a little.

"You _better_!"

* * *

_Thanks to my reviewers from last chapter! StopEatRead, Sherrie H, Skylar Winchester and Emmeline's Embers! The reviews are really helping me stay inspired. Updating every day is pretty much unheard of for me!_

**_Please Review._**


End file.
